cυяsï
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: ShikaIno. Shikmaru no puede esconder más lo que siente por Ino, así que esta decidido a confesarle, ser sincero con ella y decirle lo mucho que la ama, ¿pero cuales seran las palabras empleadas por él?... Por un mundo con más ShikaIno...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Drabble** dedicado **a**Tsubakiland****.**

Basado en la canción** Cursi **de** División Minúscula.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**c****υ****яs****ï**…

**Capítulo Único.**

**-**

**-**

La amaba.

Si la amaba. ¿Y eso era un problema? No…

Si…

No.

Bueno. Era más bien raro. _Problemático. _El problema en sí no era el amarla. El problema era que con Ino cerca, **se olvidaba hasta de cómo hablar**, esa mujer **lo ponía a temblar**, Incluso **se ponía escribir**. ¡Él, Shikamaru Nara escribiendo como poeta enamorado!

Bueno, no era poeta, pero si estaba enamorado, pensó con sarcasmo. La verdad es que **no era común encontrarse en esa situación, no estaba acostumbrado**. Y estaba llegando a su límite. No podía más, era verdaderamente difícil encontrarse así, entre la espada y la pared, amando en secreto a la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba, amar a la persona en la que más confiaba, la mujer que siempre venía en su busca por cualquier cosa, cualquier excusa era buena para Ino. Verdaderamente se lo ponía muy difícil.

Por lo que era hora de tomar una decisión. Si, él, el cobarde número uno de Konoha le iba a confesar a la rubia- con mucho trabajo-, sus sentimientos. Por esa misma razón se encontraba a las puertas de la academia, esperando a su problemática. Ya pasaba media hora desde la hora en la que supuestamente se habían quedado de ver. ¿Le sorprendía eso?

Para nada, era normal en Ino.

-¡Shikamaru!- se escucho el gritó de Ino-. Verdaderamente lo siento, lo que sucede es que los clientes se juntaron en la florería, por lo que no pude salir antes- explico la rubia mientras es inclinaba, buscando recuperar el aíre perdido por la carrera.

-No te preocupes- respondió Shikamaru, mientras que con un gesto en la mano le quitaba importancia al hecho.

-¿Y de que querías hablar conmigo, Shika?- preguntó ingenuamente Ino, mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru, con lo ojos brillantes por la curiosidad.

Situación complicada, ¿como empezar la conversación?

_-Lo mejor es que vayas directo al grano_- comento su padre de la nada mientras él salía de la casa, para dirigirse a su "cita" con Ino. Si una cosa era cierta, era que Shikaku conocía demasiado a su hijo. ¿Ir directo al grano? Pues bien, eso haría.

-Ino, **¿****Acaso es mucho pedirte una razón ****cuando sabes que eres tú, la que tiene mi corazón?- **preguntó de la nada Shikamaru después de suspirar, dejando a Ino total y completamente sorprendida-. Y lo más sorprendente es que **no se que decir, no se que hacer, para que te des cuenta de que yo estoy frente a ti. **Amándote, casi venerándote, deseándote cerca de mí, junto a mí para siempre.

Ino solo abrió la boca, no tenia palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Pero es comprensible el que no te hayas dado cuenta de que aquí estoy, a tu lado…Sólo **si tan solo no fueras tan especial y yo no tan informal. Talvez me acercaría a ti… **digo, me hubiera acercado antes a ti, para decirte lo que en realidad siento. Ese algo que va más allá de una simple amistad- seguía diciendo Shikamaru, más bien como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo-. Dios, **me siento tan cursi. Mira lo que me haces decir, **Ino- casi reclamo Shikamaru.

Ino finalmente sonrío, para después acercarse a Shikamaru y darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza, para después decirle:

-Para darme cuenta de que estás frente a mí, Shika, solo necesitabas hablar… decírmelo como ahorita.

-Ino eso dolió- exclamó un poco resentido Shikamaru.

Ino sonrió abiertamente.

-Shika… yo también estoy frente a ti.

Shikamaru la miro sin comprender al principio, pero después de unos momentos, comprendido el mensaje, se acerco a Ino rápidamente para besarla en los labios. Su primer beso como pareja.

Una pareja problemática, pero hecha a la medida como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

* * *

_Bien, si lo se patético ¬¬, pero esto salio en aproximadamente diez minutos, así k no esperaba escribir un milagro ^^… Aún así, espero que les haya gustado un poquito… gracias por leer lo que yo intento escribir, Saludos a todos y buena vibra!! Las frases o palabras en negrita, son los párrafos de la canción, en la que me base para el fic, por obvias razones a veces el contexto cambia pero en esencia es lo mismo._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


End file.
